


You're Not a Burden

by Klementine369



Series: Klance High School AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance week day 3: Heaven/Hell</p><p>"No tree, it is said, can grow to Heaven unless its roots reach down to Hell." - C.G. Jung</p><p>Keith has been holding in his past for to long and wants to tell Lance. Lance assures him that sharing your feelings isn't a burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not a Burden

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight reference to a previous day, since this is one AU, but all you need to know is that Lance purposefully lost a game to make Keith happy. I try to keep these where you can understand without having to read the others. 
> 
> Also for those not familiar with the Walking Dead video game, its a story game that changes based on your actions. Within the first ten minutes of the game you find out the one character's parents are presumably dead. Keith really feels for this character since shes so young.

Keith has been dating Lance for a little over a month now, and it's been wonderful. Not much has changed between them besides them kissing now; which is exactly how Keith wanted it to be. 

Though one thing weighed on Keith's mind: Lance was so open about his family and thoughts while Keith has told him the bare minimum. Keith knew he didn't have to tell Lance his whole life story, but he felt he owed it to the other boy. 

The big issue was how? Keith had always been a closed off person; not wanting people too get to close. His personal life feeling more like a burden to friendships than something that brought them closer. He also didn't want pity. He just wanted Lance to know; but how do you casually bring up your past in conversation. Keith would have to either find a way or wait for the perfect opportunity.

All this was going through his mind on the walk to Lance’s home. Lance had never questioned why they never go to Keith’s, and didn't plan on it. Keith knocked on the door and was welcomed by Lance’s mother, a shorter woman with dark curls for hair. 

“Keith, honey, it's so nice to see you! How are you today?” she said while leading him to the kitchen. She, being a mother, always had a sixth sense for kids. She knew the moment Lance brought Keith home that he was hiding something; something was weighing on the young teen. She simply planned to get it out of him through good cooking and hugs. 

Keith took his place leaning against the kitchen counter. “I've been doing good, Mrs. McClain, and you?” 

“I've been doing great, thank you for asking. I'm assuming you're staying for dinner?” 

“If it's no burden then yes ma'am.” 

Mrs. McClain placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. “You're never a burden honey. We love having you here.” Keith simply smiled to avoid getting choked up. Lance’s mother always knew what to say to make a person feel welcome. 

Thankfully for Keith, Lance emerged from upstairs before the conversation could get deeper. “Hey, there's my pretty boy! How you doing today babe?” Keith held his arms out for a hug, which Lance happily gave. “I'm doing good. You?” 

“Fabulous! Mom is making spaghetti and my lovely boyfriend is here. Today is a great day.” 

Keith hugged Lance a little tighter. “You're such a dork.” 

“Yeah, but I'm your dork.” 

“Unfortunately.” The smile on Keith's lips told enough. Lance kissed him and suggested they go play video games while they wait for dinner. 

“Fine just don't lose on purpose again. If I'm going to kick your ass it need to be genuine.” Keith would never let Lance live that down. 

As they were walking upstairs Lance was telling Keith about how his dad was in California right now. Lance’s father was a trucker, often gone for months at a time. “I miss him, of course, but it just makes it better when I see him again. It's not like he got sucked out into space. He'll be home next month.” 

Again with the sharing. Keith felt so guilty that he got to see the sad look in Lance's eyes when he talked about his dad, yet wouldn't share any information on his own family. 

Lance, much like his mother, knew there was something that Keith was not only hiding but wanted to share. He tried to push the conversations toward it by sharing things about his own family, but Keith never budged. Lance figured he'd have to just ask one day. 

Keith sat down in front of the TV and reached for the wii-mote, only to be stopped by Lance. “Not today babe! I got this,” he held out a game, “yesterday and have been dying to play it with you.” In Lance’s hand was the first Walking Dead video game. Keith reluctantly agreed. He didn't like sad video games, and anything to do with zombies had to be sad. 

His reluctance went away as soon as he heard Lance squeal in fear the first time. It would be worth it. They took turns picking the character’s responses, knowing they had to decide how Lee was going to act. 

Then they found Clementine. Keith fought back tears when he learned about her parents. Keith instantly felt for the young girl, knowing what it felt like. Lance turned to Keith, it was his turn to pick the action, only to stop when he saw his boyfriend on the verge of tears. “Whoa, babe, what's wrong?” 

Keith quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes. “Nothing. Let's keep playing.” Lance wouldn't have it, pausing the game to give Keith his full attention. 

“No way. Something has been eating at you for a while now, now you're about to cry. What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing.” 

Keith tried to protest that it was nothing, but Lance wasn't dumb. “Nope, we're not moving on till you tell me what's been on your mind.” 

Keith gave a big sigh and leaned his head against the bed. This was the opportunity to tell Lance his supposed. “Lance, how much do you know about my personal life? Like outside of our mutual friends?”

“Honestly, nothing. You don't tell me, or anyone, that much. I'm not mad, you have your right, but as your boyfriend I'd like to know more than your favorite color.” 

Keith looked down and started to fidget. “Fine, but I don't want sympathy or you to feel like I'm just dumping all my problems on you.” 

“I understand. Tell me whatever you're comfortable telling me.” 

It was the moment Keith had been waiting for months now. He could finally get it all off his chest; yet in the moment, he didn't know where to start. What's too harsh? Too blunt? In the end he decided Lance would settle for any version. 

“When I was four years old my parents were killed by a drunk driver. Since then I've been bounced around homes and different orphanages. I ended up here about two years ago.” 

“So where do you live?” 

“The local orphanage. It's not that bad. I've lived in worse places. I'm set here till I'm eighteen, so I get to finish high school here.” 

Lance just looked at his boyfriend, not sure how to react. He knows Keith said he didn't want sympathy, but he found it hard not to give it. He was so close to his parents, he had no idea how Keith lived without having his own. 

“Thank you for telling me.” 

“You're welcome, though it's not that big of a deal. It's just something you live with.”

“Yeah, but I still appreciate you opening up to me.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Keith felt a mixture of relief and panic. He was happy that his boyfriend knew more about him, but panicked over having to tell more. 

Lance seemed to know this. Keith was someone you had to be patient with. Keith had shared enough for him today. He knew more detailed would come out as they continued dating, no need to push it. 

“Hey Keith?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know you're welcome here whenever. My mom loves you. Don't feel like a burden. We I love having you here.” 

Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder and mumbled a thanks. “You really know how to be sappy when you want Lance. I like it.” 

“Thanks, anything for you. Do you want to keep playing this game or play something else?” 

After their conversation, Keith wanted something a bit more lighthearted. “I noticed you own Kirby?” Lance laughed as he called Keith a Nintendo fanboy. 

They spent the rest of the night playing the game, the serious tone from earlier gone. Keith knew he had a rough past, but he decided he had to go through it to get to here. One look at Lance’s smile told him it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Yet again I don't fully go with the prompt. The idea was that even though Keith might have had a hellish past, his life will soon be heaven with Lance. I didn't want to get too angsty since I plan on having a sad one tomorrow, and I'm going to continue this AU after the week is over since I've grown really fond of it. Thank you to everyone for the great response these have been getting! <3
> 
> my tumblr: http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
